What Could Have Been
by South Park Kid
Summary: If there hadn't been a Pee explosion at the waterpark, Kenny/Kyle fluffiness would have surley ensued!


I really love the Pee episode from season 13

But I wanted to see the boys playing half naked and dripping in clear, crystalline water, and having tons of fun!

So my yaoi deprived brain has come up with this piece of crap! :D

Also an extremely clever and imaginative title yay.

And we'll just pretend that they're all 15, cause' otherwise it'd be illegal (:

---

**What Would Have Been**

"Me and all my best friends, except for Kyle, who I don't like!" chimed Cartman happily, waving his arms excitedly in anticipation of their arrival at the water park. Kyle clicked his tounge and rolled his eyes, immune to the fat boy's obnoxious comments. Kenny kicked the seat in front of him angrily, but Cartman didn't seem to notice, as he was telling Butters about the wade pool. It always bothered the blonde boy when Cartman annoyed Kyle. Couldn't he stop being an asshole for just _one _day? The walked into the water park, well all except for Cartman, who was running like he saw a KFC ahead. "Wade pool! Wade pool!" Cartman shouted, throwing off his shirt and shoes. Kenny imagined himself drowning the at boy.

Kenny unzipped his jacket and watched Cartman as he yelled and clutched his head in dispar. He swallowed back a laugh and glanced at Kyle, who seemed to be holding back laughter as well. "Racist douche bag," Kyle mumbled to himself, setting his towels on a plastic chair behind them. Kenny smirked and tugged down his hood, revealing his mop of blonde hair. Kyle forest green eyes flickered to Kenny's now bare chest for a sweet second. Realizing what he was doing, the redheaded Jew turned away quickly, blush covering his cheeks. Kenny raised an eyebrow in amusement, but decided to say nothing, for now at least.

Stan wanted to go on the big slide, but Kyle shakily refused, probably because he was scared. Stan threw a bitch fit. "Come on Kyle? Why are you being such a pussy?!" Stan snapped at his super best friend. Kyle's eyes widened, and tears formed along their rims. Stan covered his mouth immediately, not meaning to hurt his best friend. Kyle rubbed his eyes fiercely with the back of his hand and glared at the ground. "Kyle- I, I meant- I wasn't…" Stan stuttered, reaching toward the Jew. Kenny stepped in front of Kyle, cutting Stan short of whatever he was going to do.

"Don't worry about it, Stan," Kenny said coldly, he was not about to let Stan make _his _Kyle cry. "If you wanna go on the big one then take Butters and Jimmy, I'll stay with Kyle." Stan frowned and started to argue, but the hard glint in Kenny's blue kept him from saying anything. After they left, Kenny turned to Kyle, only to see the smaller boy hanging his head, teardrops falling from his eyes. "K-Kyle?" Kenny asked, a concerned tone layered in his voice. Kyle looked up and the blonde boy shamefully.

"I'm s-scared of the slides," Kyle whispered, more tears flowing from his eyes. Kenny's eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, let out a burst of laughter. Kyle glared and stopped on the taller boy's foot, but the effort was lost since he wasn't wearing shoes. Kenny laughed harder, clutching his sides as if to keep his intestines inside his abdomen. Kyle blushed, and crossed his arms angrily. "Sh-shut up!" he said, pouting. Kenny stopped, and wiped tears from his eyes, still grinning stupidly.

"I'm sorry Ky," Kenny said, making Kyle heart beat faster at the sound of his nickname that Kenny used for him. "That is just…" Kyle winced, waiting for Kenny to say something like 'stupid' or 'gay'. But when he looked back up at Kenny, his face was soft. "That's just _too _cute!" Kenny squealed happily, pinching Kyle's cheeks. Kyle blushed hotly and made some funny noises, but couldn't get words out. Kenny grinned and gripped Kyle's hips. Before the redhead could protest, Kenny had lifted him up and over his shoulder, gripping Kyle's skinny legs, he walked toward the Zip line ride.

"Kenny! God dammit put me down you piece of shit! Kenny!" Kyle yelled and thrashed, kicking violently. Kenny only smirked, winking occasionally at old couples who gave them dirty looks. Once they were in line, far enough ahead that Kyle couldn't back out, Kenny set him down. Kyle pouted angrily at Kenny, and then refused to look at him, turning his back to the other boy. _Bad idea, _Kenny thought slyly to himself. He quietly snaked his arms around Kyle's waist from behind. "D-dude!" Kyle whispered breathlessly, his cheeks heating up.

Kenny shushed Kyle and nuzzled his face into the other boys pale neck. Kyle twitched uncomfortably, but eventually relaxed. He placed his hands cautiously over Kenny's. The blonde boy smirked against Kyle's hot skin, and flicked his tongue lightly over the pale skin. Kyle jumped, and Kenny felt his neck become hotter. He breathed hotly on his skin, and Kyle almost moaned, to Kenny's great satisfaction. Of course, this was all a distraction for Kyle as they moved closer to the small two person raft. They were on the floatation device before Kyle even realized where they were. "Wait!" Kyle shouted, but it was too late. They were rushing down the river of water.

Kyle screamed and clutched Kenny's back hard enough to leave marks. Kenny smiled and ran his fingers through Kyle's damp red hair. Finally, after less than a minute, they splashed into the pool at the end of the slide. Kenny had to carry Kyle out of the pool, since he refused to un-clamp his arms from around the other boy's neck. Kenny walked them back to their rented out cabana, but neither Cartman, Stan or anyone else was in sight. Gently, Kenny set Kyle down on one of the lounge chairs in the cool shade of the cloth tent. Kyle smiled a bit, and reached his hand up to run it through Kenny's hair. "You were very brave Kyle," Kenny said, not teasingly, but sincere. Kyle giggled softly. Kenny hovered over the Jewish boy for a long second, before lowering his lips onto Kyle's.

"Hah! I knew you guy's were fags!" Cartman shouted, standing outside the cabana. Kenny rolled his eyes and tugged the screen of the cabana closed, then pulled Kyle back in for another kiss or two.

---

Trust me, everything's easier is you just get a cabana.

Leave it to Cartman to fuck everything up!

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

It really helps.

--


End file.
